Compositions for promoting or increasing the adhesion of paint to various substrates are known in the industry. For example, certain compositions for use in automobile finishing applications are disclosed in Childress et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,490.
However, for various reasons, the prior art compositions tend to have one or more disadvantages in regard to method of application, components of the composition, results of application, etc. For example, certain prior art compositions may require extended periods for drying of the composition, or may require sanding prior to the application of paint to obtain an acceptable paint finish.
Additionally, as local, state and federal governments require stricter controls on the amount of volatile organic compounds and/or combustible chemicals which can be used, the prior art compositions often must be changed to comply with those controls, and these changes can lead to a decrease in product quality.
Ozone generation may also be a concern for certain prior art compositions. Also, when working with some prior art compositions, the user must be concerned about the disposal of hazardous substances and the use of non-renewable resources. These latter two concerns are becoming more important as environmental issues become more significant.
Thus, for various reasons, the prior art compositions may not achieve the desired results in many situations. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved adhesion promoter composition which eliminates or minimizes the disadvantages or problems which are encountered with the prior art compositions.